


Schools Out

by slothseatrainbows



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Female Bill Cipher, I got bored, Kissing, Multi, collage fun, first fan fic, malifica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothseatrainbows/pseuds/slothseatrainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>okay 20 year old Dipper Pines has left gravity falls and is back in his hometown in oregon.<br/>but there is a new student that seems familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schools Out

**Author's Note:**

> hi um this is my first fanfic so my spelling may be terrible and my punctuation atrocious but i really wanted to give it go.  
> i had a great idea so um enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay Dipper and mabel are back at their college and back with their roommates, the next morning Dipper finds a new student in his class, something is familiar yet odd about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok thanks so much for the kudos :)  
> I used a few ideas from different fanfics  
> such as the name Rehpic from a billdip fanfic i read.  
> Also huge fan of The_bindings work. xox thanks so much guys and enjoy the next chapter :)

After a few awkward hours on the bus back to oregon, Mabel and Dipper had arrived back at their college.  
Dipper and Mabel grabbed their bags, hugged and walked to their separate dorms.

Dipper only had a small backpack full of stuff and he didn't find that heavy at all.  
Mabel on the other hand had huge suitcase full of random junk she didn't even use, except for her variety of different sweaters.  
When Dipper reached his dorm he saw his roommate fast asleep on the couch. Dipper laughed a bit and put his bags down and quietly crept into his hard bed that he had not slept in in for so long.

Mabel ran down the hallway until she got to her large dorm and burst in screaming "Hey Pacifica!!!"  
She dumped her bag on the floor and ran toward the blonde sitting in the chair and pulled her in for a big hug.  
Pacifica was stunned at first but hugged the brunette back.

"I missed you."

They both got up and walked to the small kitchen for a chat.  
The two of them sat there and told each other their news and the latest gossip about all the other girls and boys in their school.  
Mabel would giggle every now and then.  
After their gossip session the two of them hugged once more and said goodnight, before crawling into their beds and going to sleep.

Over in the small motel the young blonde couldn't sleep.  
Bill was laying down on the hard mattress thinking about what he would do as soon as he got to school the next day.  
He was spinning a pencil in the air before throwing at the wall with his magic, then retrieved it again.

Then Bill decided he needed to come up with an outfit that wasn't to obvious.  
He quickly started to make a small, black pencil skirt, a black cardigan, yellow V-neck t-shirt, knee high black converse and finished of with a small gold triangle brooch pinned to the top of the collar.  
He admired his handy work and put the clothing in the old wardrobe ready for the next morning.  
He then walked back and got into the warm covers and slowly drifted of to sleep.

The next morning Dipper awoke to a pillow being slammed in his face.  
" Come on dude, wake up."  
Dipper rolled over to see his roommate, Charlie, slamming him in the face with his Blue pillow.  
Charlie was an idiot at times but that was how he and Dipper became friends.

"Wake up Dipper."

Another hit got Dipper up and he pushed Charlie over on the hard floor and he fell with a thud.

"Ouch" he got up and pushed Dipper of his bed and laughed when he hit the floor.

Meanwhile back in the small motel, Bill had awaken and was getting ready for for the first day of collage.  
He had looked up the booklist and recommendations required for classes and had magically made them appear along with a black pencil case with tiny gold triangles on it, a book bag with the same pattern, to balance out his outfit he made a small black choker with a gold triangular pendant with a small blue sapphire in the middle to represent his eye.  
To finish of his new look he combed his new golden hair that curled slightly just above his hips and pulled the fringe over one of the two blue eyes.  
He then applied red lipstick, mascara, blush and eyeliner.  
The blonde then cleaned up the room, grabbed the keys and went to reception to return them.

The girl pulled a black leather purse and paid the man, then walked out of the motel towards the main college.  
On the journey he got a few looks but shrugged them off and kept walking.  
It was quite a long walk but he swore to himself he wouldn't use magic, so he just started chewing a piece of gum.

He had reached the school gates and had just walked into the pristine white school and signed in.  
The lady at the registration asked for his name, he paused thinking.

"Oh my name is... Belle, Belle Rehpic."  
The woman gave her a weird look and wrote down her name and gave her a room number.  
"huh, oh your room is 3 blocks down the corridor and your roommate is Maddie Smith."

The blonde smiled and took the number and started walking down the red hallway.  
He stopped when she heard giggling in the dorm.  
Sounds like shooting star and llama.  
He shrugged and noted the room number, 665  
He then looked at the piece of paper, 666 he read.

"Great, Im rooming next door to Shooting Star."

He knocked on the door and stood there waiting for it to open.  
It did open, a short brunette looked up the tall blonde.  
She was wearing a knitted sweater, long pants, sneakers and a pair of glasses.

He smiled awkwardly.  
"Hi i am um... rooming with you?"

The brunette continued to stare at the beautiful blonde on let her in and showed her side of the room.  
Belle sassily walked in and put her bag on the brown wooden desk.

"Hi i am Maddie, um welcome to NorthWest high."  
She gave of a really big smile and stared at the blonde again.

"Um my name is Bi- Belle Rephic."  
She put out her hand and done what he had seen most humans do.

"Well um, Belle its time for class so i will see you around AND KEEP THE PLACE TIDY."  
Maddie slammed the door behind her and walked down the hall. 

Belle waited until she thought that Maddie was gone before she used her magic to unpack her stuff and decorate her side of the room.  
She then grabbed her book bag and pulled out her schedule.  
" English studies with Professor..., what how do you pronounce this?"  
The blonde stood in the center of the room trying to pronounce the name, she gave up and walked to class.

Dipper got up and got dressed in his usual Red t-shirt, navy hoodie, denim jeans, black sneakers, leather bookbag and his pine tree cap.  
He then said goodbye to his roommate and went to his first class.

Dipper took his seat in the massive classroom and patiently waited for the professor to come out.

"Good morning students, today i have excellent news, we have a new student joining us."  
From the door walked a tall, skinny, blonde holding a black leather bookbag with golden triangles imprinted on it.

"Class this is Belle Rehpic and she is joining us all the way from Gravity Falls, we also have a student from Gravity Falls, Owen Pines would you like to stand up and buddy with this young lady so she can explore our wonderful school?"  
Dipper looked at the blonde once more and felt oddly strange, something was off about this girl.  
As the blonde went and sat next to him he felt a strange presence in the air, like something he felt when he was in Gravity Falls with Mabel.

After class was over Dipper was feeling a little sick in his stomach so he walked back to his dorm only to find a note taped to his door.  
His heart stopped when he read it.  
"Hey Pine Tree ~ xox" it read Dipper fainted and collapsed in a heap on the floor.

From behind a pot plant Belle laughed.  
"Oh Pine Tree, the fun has just began."


End file.
